


Gift of Life

by Lorib12



Category: House M.D., Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorib12/pseuds/Lorib12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fate offers you the world when you least expect it. Sometimes you can actually get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after Season 8 of House,MD while Wilson and House are traveling. Wilson has five months to live and House gave up his very existence to spend that time with Wilson. Torchwood timeline is after Season 2 but Ianto is very much alive. Of course, he's always been alive for me because I've been cruising that river in Egypt since 2009. This is a multi-chapter fic but is, for the most part, complete. Please note that the year that these two fandoms meet up in this story don't follow cannon. It's AU in the sense that I'm manipulating the two timelines for my own purpose.  
> House, MD/Torchwood crossover  
> Title: Gift of Life  
> Rated T  
> Characters: House, Wilson, Jack, Ianto  
> Pairings: Jack/Ianto slash, House/Wilson friendship/pre-slash  
> Warnings: spoilers for all seasons of House- primarily season 8. Possible spoilers for S1 and 2 of Torchwood.  
> Disclaimer: House, MD created by David Shore and Torchwood by Russell T Davies. I have no money, so seriously, don't bother.  
> Summary: Sometimes fate intervenes when you least expect. Sometimes you can actually get what you want.

"I'm dead Wilson. How do you wanna spend your last five months?" –House, MD finale: 'Everybody Dies'

Nine weeks passed since the day he 'died'. Ten since his best friend of twenty years decided that he would die with 'dignity'. House had tried to get Wilson to fight with every bit of his pigheaded tenacity. That same stubbornness he had used in the past to manipulate House for the greater good. House tried to get him to fight for a chance for just one more day on this earth. 'One more day with him…For him' He didn't win that argument.

House knew that what Wilson was striving for was an impossible task. Dying with dignity only happened in the movies. Real life, dying was anything but dignified. More so when one was hand delivered a death sentence from Cancer himself! 'And how ironic was that!' Looking at his best friend idly sitting on the weather worn bench…'does it ever NOT rain here'…, taking in the world around him, as if committing it to some portion of his memory that can be taken to the grave, House thinks that just this once, he can pretend in the illusion, if only for Wilson's sake. At least that's what he tells himself.

"Wales. You just had to find the dreariest place imaginable didn't you?"

House looks up to the sky and sighs. His leg was always so damn temperamental in the rain. Perhaps this is Wilson's way of punishing him for being the one not dying. He had once said that if he was more like House, then maybe he'd at least deserved to have cancer. 'That had hurt'

"It's not dreary. It's glorious; beautiful actually." When Wilson looks out over the Bay with a wistful crooked little smile, House finds it very difficult to keep his contrived agitation at the fore front. Well, it's his trademark after all so sticks to the tried and true.

"You dropped thousands of dollars and broke a law or two to get me a fake ID and passport just to come to a place where it always rains and the national pastime is sheep."

"Yes House, I dragged you half way around the world for the rain and the sheep. You've found me out. "  
Wilson tilts his head to give House the insufferable look that is more frequent than not on his ever changing features.

"I wanted to see part of the world before I…just...before, and Wales is known for its breathtaking scenery."

Wilson rises on slightly shaking legs. A reminder of why they're here. That time is working against them.

"Let's take a walk under the boardwalk. See what's down there."

House rises to his feet as well to follow his friend. On the horizon he takes in a water tower. Beautiful in its simplicity House thinks. Instead of sharing that sentiment with his friend, House falls back on his favorite coping mechanism; sarcasm.

"Rain, sheep, and a large phallic symbol in the middle of the city. Great place you've chosen here, Wilson. Trying to tell me something?"

That earns House that unguarded smile that Wilson seems to reserve just for him and his childlike antics. House smiles his secret 'Wilson' smile back.  
As they begin walking, House notices the stutter in Wilson's step and the wince that was so imperceptible that if House hadn't been watching so closely, he'd have missed it.

"Feeling okay? We can go back to the hotel and rest a bit."

A range of emotions flitter across Wilson's face before speaking. "I don't have much time left House. I'm always going to be tired and sore. I want to keep going."

House understands Wilson's need to push on through the discomfort. House had done the same thing himself many times in the past. 'Damn leg, always in pain.' Maybe it doesn't compare to dying of cancer within the next few months, but he did understand Wilson's need to not give in to one's body. 'Give in once and you may never get up again'.

They were wandering for what felt like hours but in reality, probably less than one; both feeling beaten down and in pain but for different reasons. Neither wanting to stop because once they did…well, neither wanted to consider what would happen once Wilson stopped trying to push on. Coming up to a bench at the end of an alley, House could see the obvious fatigue etched deeply in the younger man's haunted face. He knew Wilson would try to forge on so House played the cripple card. Not a stretch by any means because he was in pain. The offer however, was more for his friend's benefit.

"Wilson seriously, my leg is killing me. Let's take a load off over there before I fall over. Don't think you're in any condition to carry my crippled ass back to the hotel."

Wilson looked at House; looking for any tells that House was trying to coddle him. He must not have found any as he changed direction toward the bench.

"Sure. I could use a break as well."

Taking a seat, they each took in their surroundings.

"Starting to get dark; probably should think about heading back soon. Though I'm not actually sure where we are anymore."

House had to agree. He was so lost in thought while they were walking that he didn't pay much attention as to which way they were going either.

"Well, I'd say we could ask someone for directions. When I say we, I mean you of course..."

"Off course House"

"Don't want me to start pissing of the locals, do ya? Anyway, as I was saying, you could ask someone, but it seems like, not only did we lose our way, but we've lost civilization as well."

With a tired sigh, Wilson looked off to the distance were the sun was just starting to set, to see if he recognized any land marks.

"I see the lights from the bay to our left. We'll just head back that way until we recognize something, or run into a helpful Welshman. I do hear they're quite friendly, which means of course, you won't fit in at all."

House, turning toward Wilson, feigning a hurtful expression...

"But I'm just missed understood!"

Incredulous, Wilson snorted… "Misunderstood, my ass! Just let me do all the talking...which is of course what you wanted all along. Jerk!"

"Face it Jimmy. I will always be able to manipulate you to my own desire."

Energy seemed to drain out of Wilson right before House's eyes. The banter dropping instantly. Sometimes it just didn't seem right or even fun anymore.

"House, I'm starting to show signs that I'm heading into the final stages of my cancer. We need to think about how we're going to deal and prepare for the…the end."

House knew Wilson was right. He could see the tell tale signs with each new day. He just didn't want to accept it. "I know. Just not right now."

The pleading tone in House's voice. The tone he didn't even intend to use must have been enough for Wilson to concede; at least for the time being.

"Okay"

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence for a period of time. Each reflecting on the future; trying to come to terms with the inevitable.  
Just as House was thinking of getting Wilson moving, he heard what he thought to be a whimper. Concerned the younger man was feeling ill once again, he made a cursory visual exam for any additional discomfort. Nothing seemed to be amiss; at least not anymore than usual for the day. As House was looking away, there was another whimper. Obviously Wilson heard it too.

"You hear that?"

House got to his feet and looked toward where the second whimper came from.

"I think something or someone is down at the end of the alley. I'm gonna go check it out."

Wilson, shooting to his feet in alarm, "House, no! It could be dangerous!"

House was looking at Wilson as he made his way toward the alley.

"Don't be such a pussy Wilson. It's probably just a wounded dog or something."

"House no!"

Just then, they both heard someone in a very weak voice ask for help. Both Doctors minds fell back onto their medical training instinctively; pushing their way to the end of the alley to help a fellow human being.

"House, over here!"

House joined his friend to find a young man lying on the ground, barely conscious. By appearances, he was attacked by some form of vicious animal.

"Contusions on face and neck. Deep wounds across his chest. Defensive wounds to the back of his hands. Pulse rapid and thready. He's losing blood too fast and he's showing signs of shock! He needs a trauma team now!"

House was mentally documenting the young man's injuries as well.

"No shit, I went to medical school too! You got your cell phone? Left mine at the hotel. Do they even have 911 here?"

Wilson was already pulling out his cell.

"Yeah, I think its 999 though."

Just as Wilson was getting ready to dial, the injured mad tried to speak.

"What's he saying?"

House put his ear toward the man's mouth in attempt to hear more clearly.

"N..o…don't…c-call"

"Of course we have to call you moron! You want to die?"

"House…"

The man was now grabbing House's arm with strength that he shouldn't possess in his condition and started speaking more clearly this time.

"He'll…c-ome…wait"

Wilson was looking desperately at House. "What do we do?"

House was about to say fuck it and call anyway. He never listened to patients before and wasn't about to start now. 'Even if technically he wasn't a licensed doctor anymore due to his untimely 'death' and this man wasn't technically his patient'. Inconsequential details as far as House were concerned. Just when he was thinking of sharing this with Wilson, he caught sight of a man in a long coat barreling down the alley toward them. The man dropped to his knees, all but ignoring the two doctors that were tending to the injured fellow. Coat Man proceeded to take in the state, of what he assumed, was his friend.

"Oh God… Ianto!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes fate intervenes when you least expect. Sometimes you can actually get what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: spoilers for all seasons of House- primarily season 8. Possible spoilers for S1 and 2 of Torchwood.
> 
> Disclaimer: House, MD created by David Shore and Torchwood by Russell T Davies. I have no money, so seriously, don't bother.
> 
> A/N: Set after Season 8 of House,MD while Wilson and House are traveling. Wilson has five months to live and House gave up his very existence to spend that time with Wilson. Torchwood timeline is after Season 2 but Ianto is very much alive. Of course, he's always been alive for me because I've been cruising that river in Egypt since 2009. This is a multi-chapter fic but is, for the most part, complete. Please note that the year that these two fandoms meet up in this story don't follow cannon. It's AU in the sense that I'm manipulating the two timelines for my own purpose.

Chapter 2

It was supposed to be a quick tag and bag. Get the adrenaline pumping; maybe engage in a little fumble to take the edge off. He was even thinking of a little naked Hide and Seek back at the HUB after the thrill of the chase. With Gwen gone on holiday, they wouldn't have to worry about any distractions; though he suspected that Ianto secretly enjoyed the thrill of possibly being caught, quite literally, with his pants down.

Since losing their brilliant beautiful techie, Toshiko and acerbic but nearly as brilliant medic, Owen, it had been a rough road of balancing grief and putting their beloved city back together. A city torn apart at the hands of Jack's deranged younger brother and psychotic, all be it, hot, ex. It had taken long exhausting hours and a great deal of dedication to accomplish such a task while still fulfilling their ever demanding duty to the volatile rift. Jack had seen the toll it had taken on both Gwen and Ianto; knew that he was damn lucky that only small injuries fell upon either of his two remaining team members. He couldn't even fathom the thought of losing either one of them. 'Of losing Ianto'

When the clean up was finally behind them and the rift predictor showed little to no activity for a ten day stretch, Jack decided to send Gwen on a well earned holiday with her husband Rhys while he and Ianto took care of any stray Weevils and space junk that made its way through the semi dormant rift.

Secretly, Jack had made a promise to himself that he would pamper the younger man while the rift was slow and Gwen was away. He was going to attempt to care for the younger man the same meticulous way that his lover had always cared for his entire team.

Well maybe not just like that. He indented the care to be given with preferably less clothing and very hands on approach. Jack's specialty, of course.

What he didn't intend was running down a back alley looking for his lover after hearing an abrupt scream come down his comm….a scream that sent chills and fear straight down Jack's spine. A numbing terror that had him barreling toward Ianto's prone form without giving a thought to the two men at his side.

"Oh God….Ianto!"

"Ianto, can you hear me? Please speak to me!"

Jack was now assessing Ianto's injuries, taking in the damage the missing Weevil inflicted on his lover's body. The wounds to his chest were deep but found only bruising about the   
neck and face. Jack thanked whatever deity who may be listening that the Weevil hadn't gotten a hold of Ianto's throat. The thought was terrifying, as he knew all too well from personal experience that a Weevil to the throat meant certain death.

Jack felt a hand touch his shoulder and realized that he was still in the presence of the two strangers. Not sure what they may have seen, Jack needed to divide his attention between his severely injured comrade and the two concerned tourists at their side.

Without taking his eyes off Ianto…."I need to get him out of here and back to our…ba-office before what did this to him comes back."

The older of the two individuals spoke harshly. "What are you, an idiot? He needs to be stabilized and then taken directly to a hospital! He's bleeding out and will die very soon without proper medical attention. But by all means, just get him up on his feet and walk him back to your office. No problem."

Jack was about to tell this arrogant prick to mind his own goddamn business when the younger of the two men must have sensed the need to intervene.

"Shut up House! Sorry about that. My name is Doctor James Wilson and the ass next to me is Doctor Gregory House. We heard whimpering down this alley and found your friend in the condition you see him. Based on a cursory exam, the wounds across his chest are quite deep but based only on a visual; it's difficult to determine internal injuries, if any. He is losing blood rapidly and was showing signs of shock before you arrived. At this rate, hemorrhagic shock is a real possibility that will kill him without immediate medical treatment. While I don't agree with my friend's mode of delivery, I agree that moving him anywhere other than a trauma center is likely to kill him."

Jack was waging an internal battle with himself. He knew that it'd be difficult to get Ianto back to the HUB on his own and even though they had all the medical equipment needed to help Ianto, he no longer had a medic. 'Gods how he missed Owen' However, the thought of losing Ianto was too much for him to even comprehend. He would need to get Ianto medical treatment immediately or he could very possibly lose him.

Jack was jolted out of internal debate by a wet and sticky hand shakily covering his. He looked down to see it was Ianto's hand; Ianto's hand covered in his own blood.

"J-jack, n-no hosp-pital. HUB, p-lease…"

Of course Jack had nearly forgotten Ianto's overwhelming fear of hospitals that would also make this move difficult. Jack made a rash decision; a decision that he realized peripherally he may come to regret.

"So, you're both doctors then?" Jack looked at the pair, willing them to understand what he was asking. They needed to save Ianto. He needed them to save Ianto for him.

"Yes, that's correct."

Jack was looking down at Ianto, watching him struggle to stay conscious for fear of waking in hospital or worse yet, not waking up at all. His gaze never wavered as he spoke.  
"Okay Ianto. We'll take you back to the HUB. Please try to hang on for me because I can't lose you too. I need you."

He bent down to press a tender kiss to his lover's bloody lips. He was so deathly pale.

"T-thank y-ou…"

"Are you out of your goddamn mind? You're going to kill him!"

Jack gently laid Ianto's hand on his chest and stood to face the elder doctor; his face turning stone cold and becoming the bastard that he once was and had no problem becoming when needed. With a feral smile that looked anything but friendly he approached the man, a man that had a few inches of height on him. Not that it mattered. Jack had mastered the art of intimidation over a century ago.

"I am going to go get my vehicle while you and your nice doctor friend tend to Ianto. When I get back, we will get him into the SUV and the two of you will accompany me back to my base where You. Will. Save him! Are we clear?"

Just for good measure, Jack flashed his trusty Webley at the miserable bastard. The doctor, stunned into silence, slowly nodded his head.

"Good"

Without a backward glance, Jack darted in the direction of the SUV as fast as he could. He wasn't going to lose Ianto, Not yet. And the two strangers he left his lover in the hands of were going to make sure of that! He just hoped that the time already wasted wasn't precious time needed for Ianto's survival.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes fate intervenes when you least expect. Sometimes you can actually get what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Set after Season 8 of House,MD while Wilson and House are traveling. Wilson has five months to live and House gave up his very existence to spend that time with Wilson. Torchwood timeline is after Season 2 but Ianto is very much alive. Of course, he's always been alive for me because I've been cruising that river in Egypt since 2009. This is a multi-chapter fic but is, for the most part, complete. Please note that the year that these two fandoms meet up in this story don't follow cannon. It's AU in the sense that I'm manipulating the two timelines for my own purpose.
> 
> House, MD/Torchwood crossover  
> Title: Gift of Life  
> Rated T  
> Characters: House, Wilson, Jack, Ianto  
> Pairings: Jack/Ianto slash, House/Wilson friendship/pre-slash  
> Chapter 3 word count- 1400+
> 
> Warnings: spoilers for all seasons of House- primarily season 8. Possible spoilers for S1 and 2 of Torchwood.  
> Disclaimer: House, MD created by David Shore and Torchwood by Russell T Davies. I have no money, so seriously, don't bother.

Chapter 3

“House, what the hell just happened?”

House shook himself. Not wanting to let on to Wilson just how fucked he thought the situation was that they’ve found themselves in, interesting though it may be.

“Apparently we’ve just had the pleasure of meeting a massive nut job in period clothing.”

House stared after the mysterious man’s retreating form as Wilson tried to tend as best he could to the injured man at their feet.

“Take off your jacket and roll it. Use it to elevate his feet. I’m putting mine over him to try and stave off hypothermia. Not sure how that guy expects us to get him stabilized without any supplies!”

House looked toward Wilson, forgetting up until that point that they still had a gravely injured mad to deal with. He was sure Wilson would see that they needed to get the hell out of there before Crazy Guy with the gun came back.

“Screw that Wilson! Just call for an ambulance and let’s beat a hasty retreat before that lunatic comes back! By the way, not the smartest move introducing me by my real name when I’m supposed to be dead!”

Wilson was mentally cataloguing what they would need to do when they reached someplace that had means of helping this man. Hoping that this ‘somewhere’ had a complete triage room full of supplies. 

“I’m not leaving him House. If we do, he’s sure to die. I can’t do that and neither can you!”

House was sure that Wilson’s own mortality was weighing heavily on the younger man’s mind. His friend wasn’t dealing with his swift and imminent death as well as he wanted him to believe. Even though he knew on an intellectual level that they should leave before the man in the coat returned, he could no more turn his back on the injured fellow than Wilson could. He was also a sucker for a good puzzle and this situation was very puzzling indeed.

“Fine, you win. You do realize that he’s probably going to die anyway, right? Unless that guy gets back quick, and with a shit load of supplies, that is.”

Wilson continued his care, albeit minimal, of the man named Ianto, trying to comfort him as best he could.

“Ianto? That’s your name, right? We’re going to try to help you once your friend returns. We’ll get you medical treatment and you’ll be just fine.”

House whipped around at that. 

“Don’t lie to him! The only one you’re making feel better here is you. You think by lying to him it will somehow make your impending demise less real?”

Just as Wilson was about to deny House’s scathing assessment of his motives, though he wasn’t sure that House was all that wrong in said assessment, they heard a roar of an engine and saw headlights approaching them at the end of the alley. The intimidating man from earlier ran to their side with what looked like a kit of some sort. He thrust the case into House’s hands.

“Med kit. Should be enough supplies in there until we get back to the HUB. Our medic…former medic kept it stocked for all inevitabilities.”  
House and Wilson quickly set into motion taking stock of what supplies they had and what would be most beneficial to stabilize the injured man for the ride back to this ‘HUB’ that the other spoke of.

“Wilson, start a line and get a drip on him. Let’s try to replace some lost fluids. Blood would be better but this will have to do. “

“You…” House looked up to their companion who had just joined them. Even though House was taken aback by his somewhat psychotic behavior previously, it was obvious even to a cold hearted bastard like House that this person cared deeply for the now unconscious man.

“Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Well Captain, can you make yourself useful for anything other than threatening good Samaritans? If so, take the fluids bag from Wilson and hold it above Ianto’s head. Can you do that?”

Jack grabbed the bag to do the doctor’s bidding. 

“Alright, let’s get O2 on him and quickly wrap his chest wounds; cleaning will have to wait. Once that’s done, we need to get him someplace with a shitload of meds and supplies. He may need surgery to repair the deeper wounds and probably a blood transfusion to replenish what he’s lost.”

Jack looked at the older doctor. He was surprised at how efficient he was in taking control of a medical situation. He would not have expected it from his brief meeting minutes before. He seemed arrogant and frankly, quite rude. His friend Wilson was as level headed as he expected from his earlier introductions. Still, Jack reminded himself, that’s these were civilians and even though his primary concern was Ianto, he had to keep in mind the bigger picture and the secrecy aspect of Torchwood. He needed to have the doctors come back to the HUB with him to treat Ianto and then deal with the fallout after.

He had picked up triage skills during his long life, but this was Ianto and he couldn’t trust his limited skills against his lover’s life. Well, he figured, there was always Retcon if he had to deal with them after all this was over.

“My base has everything that you’ll need and then some. Can he be moved?”

House and Wilson made a final assessment of their hasty work in trying to stabilize their patient. There was little else they could do for him on the ground in a back alley. House figured they had no choice but to trust this man to not screw around with his boyfriend’s life. He just hoped that he and Wilson weren’t walking into some crazy sort of mob situation. It didn’t necessarily bother him but, though he may not show it, he was very concerned about Wilson and would try to protect him best he could if it came down to that. In the meantime, he was certainly intrigued by the situation they had inadvertently found themselves in. 

“Yeah, guess this is as good as he’s gonna get out here. I just hope you’re not issuing a death sentence to your boy here in your decision to, you know, bypass an actual hospital!”

It took all of Jack’s restraint to not pull his Webley out of its holster and scare the shit out of this prick of a doctor in front of him. The only thing holding him back was the fact that he and his friend seem to know what they were doing and where probably Ianto’s best chance at survival. He spared a half a second to visualize knocking the guy out and just taking the younger doctor with him but figured Doctor Wilson would be more cooperative if he didn’t cause bodily injury to his friend. Not to mention, against Jack’s better judgment, he was somewhat intrigued by both these guys. Later, he thought.

“I know what I’m doing; you’ll have everything you need. We’ll put him across the back seat and you, Doctor House, will stay back there with him.” Jack turned toward Wilson, “Doctor Wilson, can you please assist me?”

House noticed Wilson rising slowly to his feet. He knew the day was taking a huge toll on his cancer ridden body. To a casual observer, he just looked a little thin, a bit pale. But to House, his friend was withering away before his very eyes. He’d been so wrapped up in their current situation that he’d failed to realize what it was costing Wilson to expend this much energy.

“Wilson, just get the supplies and I’ll help Military Man here with his boy toy.”

Wilson spared House a small grateful smile and House realized that for once, he had made the right call. If Captain Harkness found the exchange odd or the offering from a man with a cane to help with the heavy lifting, he didn’t outwardly acknowledge it.

Once Ianto was secure on the back seat of the SUV, the vehicle drove off toward the HUB. The driver lost in thoughts of dead colleagues, a broken city, and now the possibility of losing the one person that held him together through all of it. ‘Hang on Ianto. We’re almost there’

The two passengers sat silently watching over their charge while wondering what was possibly going to happen next. 

TBC

A/N: House and Wilson get to see the HUB and all of the goodness of Torchwood next chapter. Will they be able to save Ianto and how the heck is this a House fix it fic? You’ll see 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes fate intervenes when you least expect. Sometimes you can actually get what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Set after Season 8 of House,MD while Wilson and House are traveling. Wilson has five months to live and House gave up his very existence to spend that time with Wilson. Torchwood timeline is after Season 2 but Ianto is very much alive. Of course, he's always been alive for me because I've been cruising that river in Egypt since 2009. This is a multi-chapter fic but is, for the most part, complete. Please note that the year that these two fandoms meet up in this story don't follow cannon. It's AU in the sense that I'm manipulating the two timelines for my own purpose.
> 
> House, MD/Torchwood crossover  
> Title: Gift of Life  
> Rated T  
> Characters: House, Wilson, Jack, Ianto  
> Pairings: Jack/Ianto slash, House/Wilson friendship/pre-slash  
> Chapter4 word count- 1150+  
> Warnings: spoilers for all seasons of House- primarily season 8. Possible spoilers for S1 and 2 of Torchwood.  
> Disclaimer: House, MD created by David Shore and Torchwood by Russell T Davies. I have no money, so seriously, don't bother.

** Chapter 4 **

House was checking Ianto’s vitals when it happened. The gravely injured man was in the throes of a massive seizure, most likely caused by his plummeting blood pressure.

“Shit! Wilson, he’s seizing! Anything in that bag of tricks I can use?”

He could hear Wilson searching through the med kit, perhaps searching for some divine intervention that would not come.

“No. Nothing!”

House swore under his breath feeling utterly helpless in the face of this young man’s worsening condition.

“All eventualities huh Captain?” House caught Harkness’ eyes in the rearview mirror. He looked terrified.

“We’ll be at the HUB entrance in less than a minute. Just…don’t let him die…please.”

The two doctors in the SUV would be hard pressed to not have heard the breaking of the Captain’s voice as he quietly spoke his fears. House and Wilson looked to one another in helplessness, both knowing what the other was thinking. Feeling defeated as they watched the seizure come to an end, they both knew this man was running out of time.

 House could only answer truthfully, snark and sarcasm abandoned as there was no room for them in the oppressive space of the SUV.  “I can’t promise you that.”

Jack pulled along the Roald Dahl Plass as close to the water tower as he could. House and Wilson looked to one another in confusion as to why this man was stopping, seemingly in a place of no consequence.

Wilson spoke first, sensing how imperative it was to keep House’s unique verbal flare from their companion’s ears. “Captain, we need to get him emergency care now! Why are you stopping here?”

Jack ignored the question and opened the back door to gain access to Ianto. “Both of you get out and help me with him!”

“Captain…please…”

“ _Just do it_!”

The Captain drew in a deep breath, perhaps in the hopes of calming himself before speaking next.

“Look, I know what I’m doing even if you may think otherwise, but Ianto doesn’t have the time for me to explain it to you now. Just help me get him out of the vehicle and onto that stone.”

Both House and Wilson looked toward were Jack was pointing. He was directing them to a paving stone right at the base of the water tower.

House turned an incredulous eye toward the Captain. “You’re gonna _kill_ him!”

However, with one angry look from Jack and a brush of his Great coat aside, the two bemused doctors removed the fluids bag from the IV and helped the stubborn stranger carry his dying boyfriend to the requested stone.

Wilson whispered to his friend, “this is nuts”

Just as House was gearing up to agree but with a much more colorful dialogue, Harkness informed them to hang on. The stone began a slow descent into the bowels of what appeared to be an underground cavern of some sort.

House grabbed Wilson’s arm reflexively. He would swear to anyone that asked, it was to steady is ill friend and absolutely _not_ because he was afraid!

“What the Hell is this place?”

As they reached the bottom, Jack proceeded to carry Ianto as best he could on his own to what the other two assumed was the direction of this medical area that the man had spoke of earlier. Neither could help but look around in awe at the massive structure that they had just descended into. To House, it reminded him of the Bat Cave. He couldn’t help but share that amusing thought with his friend. “So does this make them Batman and Robin?”

Wilson couldn’t help the twitch of the side of his mouth at House’s antics but as usual, it was up to him to keep House focused and out of trouble. “So _not_ the time!”

“You’re no fun”

House and Wilson were suitably chastised when they heard the Captain yell in their direction. “Explanations later, Ianto first!”

Though less than a minute had passed from the moment they started their descent from up on the plass, it was enough for them to realize that they couldn’t let the distraction of this foreign place keep them from doing what they were trained to do.

Of course, House’s curiosity was insatiable, but even he knew that unless they saved the kid, they were unlikely to get any answers regarding where the hell they were. But then, House thought, if they didn’t save the kid, he wasn’t quite sure that this mad man wouldn’t just off them in his grief before House got to ponder his latest puzzle. Yep, House thought, ‘that would suck’.

“House…”

Wilson’s voice snapped House out of his own thoughts. He followed his friend down into what looked to be an autopsy bay, circa 1890.

“House, cut his clothes away and get a better look at the lacerations across his chest. We need to determine if any will require surgery to repair.”

House moved to do his bidding. Not one to generally take orders but there was a part of House that was just glad to see Wilson’s mind on something other than his own impending death. It wouldn’t let that show of course.

“Pushy much?”

Wilson just ignored House and checked the injured man’s vitals and proceeded to gather items needed for closing up the deepest of the wounds.

“Captain, do you keep supplies of blood here? Preferably Ianto’s own if it’s available.”

Jack was standing at the head of the exam table gently stroking Ianto’s hair. He needed that small bit of contact, something to remind him that Ianto was still with him.

“Uh yeah. We keep a supply of all team members’ blood for emergency situations. It’s in that small refrigerator in the corner."

Jack pointed to the cooling unit in question and couldn’t help the small sad smile that graced his lips at the memory of Owen demanding his need for it. He emphatically declared it was due _to ‘Teaboy’s’ anal retentive need to throw away any of the medic’s experiments just because they were fuzzy!’_ Jack remembered Ianto’s calm reply. _‘Your mold was approaching sentient level Owen. It needed to be contained before it posed a threat to all of humanity.’_ It hurt so much thinking about Owen and Tosh, their losses cutting deep into the heart of his team; his family. He couldn’t lose Ianto too. _Especially not Ianto._

While the doctors worked furiously around him to save the life of the man he’d grown to care deeply for, to _love_. The one person that he had let in on a great many of his secrets, Jack stood silently, helpless in any physical sense to help Ianto. He would just have to trust these two men. Not an easy task by any means as Jack trusted very few people.

“Hang on Ianto”

**_TBC_ **

A/N: I realize this a bit short but it seemed like a natural break to make before the next part. Also, I’m not a doctor so I apologize for any medical errors. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes fate intervenes when you least expect. Sometimes you can actually get what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Set after Season 8 of House,MD while Wilson and House are traveling. Wilson has five months to live and House gave up his very existence to spend that time with Wilson. Torchwood timeline is after Season 2 but Ianto is very much alive. Of course, he's always been alive for me because I've been cruising that river in Egypt since 2009. This is a multi-chapter fic but is, for the most part, complete. Please note that the year that these two fandoms meet up in this story don't follow cannon. It's AU in the sense that I'm manipulating the two timelines for my own purpose.
> 
> House, MD/Torchwood crossover  
> Title: Gift of Life  
> Rated T  
> Characters: House, Wilson, Jack, Ianto  
> Pairings: Jack/Ianto slash, House/Wilson friendship/pre-slash  
> Chapter 5 word count- 1700+  
> Warnings: spoilers for all seasons of House- primarily season 8. Possible spoilers for S1 and 2 of Torchwood.
> 
> Disclaimer: House, MD created by David Shore and Torchwood by Russell T Davies. I have no money, so seriously, don't bother.

Chapter 5

He’d been sitting there for nearly three hours just watching Ianto, waiting for some sign that he would wake up and give Jack a quirk of that perfect eyebrow, call him ‘sir’, and order him to get off his arse and get to work. Sometimes, Jack thought that his young lover just didn’t get what Jack felt at all. He wanted Ianto to know that he was here because he needed him, needed him in his employment, in his bed; in his _heart!_

Not that he could really blame Ianto for being skeptical of the Captain’s intentions. He was an unapologetic flirt, runs roughshod over anyone who gets too close to his secrets. He takes everyone around him for granted. It’s just who he is. A product of his very long life but, what Jack realized, is that Ianto accepts him anyway, with all his flaws, for better or for worse. Ianto nearly dying, again, has shown Jack just how precious a gift that is. How precious _Ianto_ is.

It had been a rough go. Ianto had seized just as the two doctors were starting treatment. After the seizure ended, just for good measure on Jack’s already frayed nerves, Ianto coded. Afraid this was it, that Jack was going to lose Ianto too, Doctors’ House and Wilson managed to perform a small miracle, not that he believed in them, and gotten Ianto breathing again. At that point, Jack was kicked out of his own medical bay, told that if he couldn’t stop interfering, he could graciously go fuck himself. Under any other circumstances, he would have turned to his darker side to teach that ass of a doctor not to speak to him in that tone; in his _own_ base, his own home no less!

As Jack continued his vigil over Ianto, he thought back to the two men that were now occupying his base. The two doctors that had worked tirelessly to save the man that he could no longer picture himself without. He weighed each man in his mind, what seemed to make them tick.

 He realized within a relatively short period of time that the younger of the two, Doctor Wilson, was the more level headed. He spoke in practicalities but had a softness to him that made Jack feel just that bit more confident about Ianto’s chances. He observed him after Ianto was stable and noticed a physical weakness about him, as if ill in some way, something that the older doctor seemed to pick up on, but remained silent to.

The older doctor, Doctor House was a character in of himself. He was brash, arrogant, and pretty damn nasty. Jack noticed however that he was extremely intelligent too. Of course, one would think any doctor just by fact of chosen profession would be, but there was something almost kin like about him. Doctor House bore a weary countenance that draped over him like the Captain’s own greatcoat, an invisible shield of misery. Maybe the secret was in the way he seemed to study his friend; not with a clinical eye as one would expect, but of a drowning man who’s contemplating his last drink.

Yes, Jack thought, there was a story there. One he was interested in hearing about. First however, his main concern was Ianto; wanting Ianto to wake up so he could curse Jack out with all his fiery Welsh passion.

“He’s going to be alright. It’s just a waiting game at this point for him to regain consciousness. Most likely he’s still under due to the anesthesia we used while repairing his deeper wounds.”

Jack had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Doctor Wilson come down the stairs to the med bay. The Captain stroked Ianto’s hair as he spoke, his eyes never leaving his young lover’s face.

“Thank you”

“No need for…”

Jack turned to pin Wilson with a solemn look. “Yes, there is! Doctor House and you had no reason to help Ianto. He wasn’t your responsibility but you helped anyway in spite of my rather un-hospitable demeanor.”

Jack gave a self deprecating smile. “Ianto always tells me that if I’m not flirting, I’m needlessly scaring the crap out of people.”

Wilson couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at that.

“When he wakes up and finds out how I treated you and your friend, he’s going to point his deadly eyebrow at me and put me on decaf for a week. He can be really scary when he wants to be. Hopefully he won’t withhold sex along with the caffeine though. Don’t know if I’ll survive _that_ again!”

Wilson wasn’t sure if he should take the Captain seriously regarding his comments about the seemingly harmless young man on the table. As if reading his mind, “Oh trust me; he can be evil when he wants me to behave…not that I mind his methods on occasion…if you know what I mean.”

Jack gave Wilson what only could be described as a salacious grin and waggled his eyebrows for good measure. Wilson just shook his head and proceeded to check his patient’s vitals. After all, he was used to dealing with his very own outrageous friend.

“Well, give Ianto a bit more time and he’ll be whipping you into shape in now time.”

“I’m counting on it”

Wilson finished charting vitals and turned to leave the Captain alone. “We’ll just be up stairs if you need us. I would say we won’t touch anything but I can’t really vouch for House. He’s somewhat of a wayward child at times.”

As the doctor approached the stairs, he was stopped by Jack’s voice. “Can I ask you something Doctor Wilson?”

Wilson turned to face the Captain, giving him his undivided attention. “Of course”

“Are you and Doctor House together?”

Whatever question Wilson was expecting, that one had not even registered as a possibility! If Wilson were honest with himself, not one of his strong points admittedly, he would say there had been passing interest over the years but if he wasn’t willing to admit that to himself, he sure as hell wasn’t going to admit it to a stranger.

“Uh no, we’re just friends. Best friends actually.” A hand shot to the back of his neck to rub at the sudden tension, a sure sign of his discomfort.

Jack eyed him speculatively but dropped the subject. “So what’s his story anyway? He doesn’t seem like a very nice guy and I would think that would be a needed quality in a doctor.

Wilson let the tension drain away, feeling better about the change in topic. This was something that he was well versed in.

“He’s a miserable ass; in pain most of the time, and a very difficult person to get along with in the best of circumstances.”

Jack interrupted at that “doesn’t sound like Best Friend material to me. Why do you put up with him?”

Jack noticed the fond look that crossed his companion’s face.

“Because he’s also brilliant, one of the smartest people I’ve ever known. He’s never boring and in his own back handed immature way, he’s so very loyal. He gave up everything for me.”

The last bit was spoken so quietly that Jack wondered if it was even meant for his ears. Looking at Doctor Wilson’s face, he would go so far to say that the thought actually startled the younger man. Just as he was about to inquire to the story behind that comment, Doctor House bellowed from above.

“Hey Wilson, come check out this…, well I don’t know what it is, but it’s _so_ cool!”

“Did I mention that he’s also very childish?”

Jack snorted at that but spoke a word of warning none the less.

“Please make sure he doesn’t touch anything. You two have no idea what anything in this base is capable of and for your safety, I will lock the both of you up if he can’t behave.”

“Lock us up?” Wilson wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“I’m sorry, but yes. At least until we have time for explanations after Ianto comes around. I don’t want to, but if he makes me, I will.”

Wilson decided that as congenial as the Captain had been during this little visit, he had no doubt that he would follow through on his threats if House didn’t behave.

“I’ll go see to House then, shall I?”

With that Wilson took his leave to go wrangle a dangerously curious House into submission.

Jack watched him until he rounded the top of the stairs, satisfied that Doctor Wilson would keep the ornery doctor under control until he could meet with them and to determine their fate.

Another hour passed with Jack sitting by Ianto’s side, waiting for the younger man to awaken. He believed Doctor Wilson when he said Ianto would be okay, but he had to see it for himself. Just as he was about to get up to stretch his legs, he felt a stirring from the hand he held. Jack looked down to see Ianto’s eyes fluttering as they started to open.

Jack stood and placed one hand on ianto’s head in attempt to ground the younger man as he awoke while he held onto his other hand.

“Doctors’, get down here!”

He could here movement from above, no doubt both of his guests making their way toward his call.

“What is it?”

Jack looked up with a hopeful expression, “he’s waking up”

 

TBC

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who put this story on alert and who has commented. I apologize if I’ve not responded yet to them but have no fear, I will. Just an FYI, I will be going on vacation this weekend so it may be a week before the next update. I will try however to put up one more before leaving. Thank you so much for reading. It means a lot to me!


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

Hi all, just wanted to say that I’ve not dropped off the face of the earth. I went on vacation and when I got home, found my computer crashed! Of course, it was with the story on it. Anyway, I will be getting it back this weekend and will have a post or two for you then. Please don’t away and see you in a day or three :)


End file.
